


A New Life

by Skies7536



Category: Ahsoka - Fandom, Captain Rex - Fandom, Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, rexsoka - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Baby Names, Birth, Encouragement, F/M, Family, It's our turn, Kissing, Love, Married Couple, Pregnancy, Star Wars - Freeform, Waiting, Waiting for birth, baby watch, induce labor, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:12:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skies7536/pseuds/Skies7536
Summary: After the battle of Endor, Rex and Ahsoka had married.  After an unfortunate event over several years, they have received a pleasant surprise.  A baby they had thought they lost was returned to them.  Now they merely wait its arrival into the world.This is part of my AU story, United Beyond Blood.





	1. Waiting for labor

The normal chirping sounds of the night creatures, usually restful music to Ahsoka, was starting to get rather annoying especially since she could not sleep. The child within her is resting on her kidneys and stubbornly refusing the release of birth. Rex, her loving husband, lay beside her with his hand on her hip, fast asleep. Ahsoka impatiently moaned and threw off the bed sheet exposing their naked bodies to the cool mountain air causing Rex to awaken with a snort.  
“I’m up. I’m up.” He mutters as he rubs his eyes.  
“I’m sorry, cayre. I’m just so very uncomfortable.” She Complained as she stretched, “Go back to sleep.”  
“It’s alright.” He whispered as he gently ran his hand across her budging belly and kissed her neck, “Want to go for a walk?” he yawned.  
“No.” Rex started to lay his head back on his pillow, then after a moment, “Yes.” Ahsoka admitted as she rose from the warmth of their bed. Rex took her robe and wrapped it around her, then he put on his shorts, before they walked about their small cabin. Rex smiled sleepily as he watched his extreemly pregnant wife waddle along with him. The baby is two weeks over due and had already dropped. She should have delivered long ago, but her labor had not even begun.  
“Oh, come - on.” Ahsoka Complained as she put a little bounce to her step after every other word, “It’s time - to meet - your Papa.”  
Rex let out a little guffaw, but he quickly looked upward, and cleared his throat in an attempt to avoid his wife’s ire with his unwanted humorous observation at this uncomfortable moment.  
“It’s not funny, Rex.” She scolded grumpily as she held her large, protruding belly with both hands as she tried to relieve some pressure from her aching back.  
“I know, cayre.” He acknowledged as he turned to her and gently tilted her chin to have her look up at him as he kissed the frown from her lips, “I’m sorry.”  
“No, you’re not.” She sniffed with a little curl to her lips. Rex smiled, holding her close, he kissed her again lingering on her lips a little longer.  
“Well,” She softened, playfully tugging on his beard, “It’s a little funny.” She chuckled as she snuggled his arm as they continued on their walk.  
They walked out onto the porch and looked across the forested landscape. Far off in the distance was a dim light of conflict. No sound. Flashes of red and yellow streaking by occasionally.  
Ahsoka looked up at her husband as he gazed at the lights. His nostrils flared, and she imagined that he could smell the battle as it was waging, and for the first time, he wasn’t in the thick of it. Her Captain is older now, and not able to fight like he once did. He has a new mission, a guardian of the Legacy. He, along with several elders, took the young children and families deep into the mountains in the hopes to avoid the battle half a continent away. Since they arrived at their new home, they remained dark. No news had come from the front. For now, no news is good news. He is a proud grandfather now, and soon, a father once again, with the defense of thousands of families under his charge. Ahsoka hugged his arm and they walked inside.  
Rex thoughtfully rearranged the nest of pillows on the bed and attempted to find restful music in their collection, as Ahsoka prepared some snacks and sipped at her tea. She soon heard the beautiful melody of their wedding song, her husband took her tea and set it on the nightstand, then held her in his arms in a loving embrace as they slowly danced with a large baby belly between them.  
“Remember the festival dance?” Ahsoka whispered. Rex chucked at the memory of watching his pregnant daughter and her husband attempting to dance.  
“It’s our turn now.” He smiled as he embraced her from behind and holding her belly. “We have more...experience.” He murmured as he kissed her neck, resting his chin on her shoulder. Ahsoka leaned into him as they swayed to the music. Gingerly he slipped his hand inside her robe and began to massage her ample breast, lightly tugging at her nipple with his fingers. Ahsoka reached upward with a contented sigh as she stroked his face.  
“Do you want to try again?” He whispered as he pulled down her robe and kissed her exposed shoulder.  
Ahsoka turned and kissed his waiting lips. “Yes, cayre.” She breathed longingly with a loving smile, “Lets.”  
Rex stroked her lovely face and lightly kissed her full lips. As he gently laid her down, he proceeded to explore her once again. He caressed her soft, smooth skin eventually resting his hand on her generous hip, slowly traveling around her heavy belly. Their breaths syncing together with loving precision as he slowly worked his way from her lips, his beard tickling her as he nibbled down her neck to venture down with more passionate kisses and hot licks to her collar bone. "Ohhh, cayre..." His wife purred as she drew her hands across his shoulders, up and down the back of his neck, "Ohhh..." Encouraged, Rex continues downward kissing her breasts, his tongue running along the base of her nipple to her sensitive tip. Then finally, a long anticipated twinge caused Ahsoka to gasp in pain.  
“Are you alright?” He asked as he climbed up to embrace her.  
“We did it, cayre.” She panted, as Rex tenderly placed his hand on her belly. “I think it started.” She smiled, then winced. “Ow. Yes.” She placed her hand firmly at her side, even Rex noticed the involuntary muscle twinge, “I have to get up.” She stated with some urgency, “Now.” Rex rolled to his side as his wife struggled to get up. She awkwardly walked toward the refresher, only to stop short. “Ohhh.” She moans, rubbing the lower part of her belly. Rex quickly got up and went to her side. She turns to him and smiles dispite her discomfort, "Our babe...will meet her papa...tonight." She whispers as she kisses her cayre. Rex gently escorts his beloved wife to the shower where they wash and attempted to relax before the real work of birth begins.


	2. A New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Rex and Ahsoka welcome a new child.

Hours into Ahsoka’s labor, Rex had called his older brother Kit, a medic, as the birthing time approached. Ahsoka lay on her side breathing heavily, moaning with labor pains as she tried to rest.   
Rex leaned over her, gently rubbing and kissing her belly, “Come on little ‘un.” He whispered, “Don’t be so hard on your mum.” Ahsoka smiled as she caressed his cheek, and he kissed her palm. He then lay next to her massaging her belly, “What do you think of Atin (ah-TEEN)?” placing a hand at her back to try to make her more comfortable.  
Ahsoka smiled and laughed with a sigh. “Yes, Stubborn would be a good name right now. “ Rex chuckled lightly as he lovingly rubbed the side of her belly.  
“Oh! Ow!” She quivered, and began to breath heavier, “I don’t remember Kitxa being this - difficult.” She Moaned as she frowned, then biting her lip in pain. Rex bent down and kissed her hot cheek.  
A knock at their door, and Kit arrived with his medical equipment, “Hello, Mama, Papa.  
“I hear Kit’s a good name.” he smiled as he approached them.  
Rex chuckled, “Not this time, brother.”  
Kit felt Ahsoka‘s forehead, then held her hand, “Time is getting close, huh.”   
Ahsoka Moaned, “I sure hope so.” She breathed through another painful contraction as Rex rung out a cooling cloth and wiped her forehead and face.  
“Well, you two have been through this before, I’m just here for moral support.” Smiled the old medic as he patted her hand and gripped Rex’s shoulder as he passed to the other side of the room. He quietly set out his utensils on top of the dresser and sat in the nearby chair.  
After some time, Ahsoka groaned as she struggled to move into a birthing position. “I - I need to push.” She panted. Rex helped her and checked her dilation.   
“You’re ready, cayre.” He confirmed as he tried to conceal his nervousness. Kit calmly went to the refresher to scrub up.   
After a few hard pushes, Ahsoka leaned back panting and holding the sides of her belly.  
“You alright, cayre? “Asked Rex.  
Ahsoka closed her eyes, frowned, and quivered with pain.  
“Soka?” Rex looked up at Kit, worried. The old medic calmly inspected the mother’s condition and bent to whisper in Rex’s ear.   
“You’re doing fine, cayre. Come on now.” The father urged. Ahsoka nodded and worked through another hard contraction. After a few breaths, she pushed again.  
“I see her, cayre. She’s crowning.” Rex said excitedly as he repositioned himself on the stool he had been sitting on.  
After a few hard pushes, Ahsoka felt the baby leave her body and she leaned back exhausted.   
“I have her, cayre! I have her!” Laughed Rex as he cleared the child’s airway and encouraged circulation. He placed the squirming baby on her chest, and covered the babe with a little blanket. Rex then clamped off the umbilical cord and cut it. Kit put a hand on his brother’s shoulder. Rex took this cue to sit and embrace his wife and new daughter. The exhausted parents kissed as they then inspected their new child counting every finger and toe. Kit took care of his equipment and some necessities as he allowed the parents to bond for a time with their new babe.   
As Ahsoka showered, Kit performed the necessary tests and carefully handed the babe to its’ anxious mother once she had settled into a fresh bed prepared by her husband.  
“Congratulations.” the medic announced, “She’s perfect.”  
Rex and Ahsoka smiled as Ahsoka cradled their long awaited child.   
“Thank you, Kit.” Said Rex as he touched the baby’s head.  
“Don’t mention it, Captain. Take care of yourselves. Happy birthday, little ka’rta.” Smiled the old medic as he quietly left.  
Rex and Ahsoka looked at their babe, taking in her scent and stimulating her touch, the parents kissed and looked at each other, smiling. “What do you think?” Asked Rex.  
Ahsoka looked at their new child and whispered, “Kar-ta, Kar-ta.” The babe opened her light brown eyes, as she yawned and instinctively licked at the provided nipple. “Kar’ta is perfect.” Ahsoka whispered.  
“Briikase gote’tuur, cuun Kar’ta” Said Rex as they snuggled together for the first time as a family.

 

Briikase gote’tuur (Bree-KAH-say go-te-TOOR) Happy Birthday  
Cuun (koon) - our  
Kar’ta (kah-ROH-ta) - heart


End file.
